


Baby You Belong

by Blackparade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danny Mahealani & Lydia Martin Friendship, Danny/Lydia BROTP, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica suffers her first seizure in a while, and Danny, Lydia, and the rest of the pack rally together to help her get her confidence back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Belong

Erica took pride in her strength. In two short years she had completely transformed her image, but more importantly, shattered the doubt and fear that once consumed her every action. She was finally comfortable in her own skin. Never had she thought that it would be werewolf skin, but she'll take it nonetheless. And Boyd. Boyd could just look at her. That's all it took most of the time. When he looked at her, he saw her bravery, her intelligence, her cunning, her beauty of course, but she was so much more than a prize to hang off his arm and that was a great feeling. So, the look he was giving her now was concerning, because the last time he looked at her like that, she had just been shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet. And then it hit her. She had had a seizure. A seizure. Even though the wolf was supposed to make sure that didn't happen anymore. One minute she was in choir with Kira, the next, she was on the floor, feeling more broken and helpless than she ever had before.  
"Boyd...."  
"I came down here as soon as I heard what happened. How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit."  
"Erica."  
"Don't. Don't pity me. I won't be able to handle it. Why the fuck did this happen?"  
"I have no idea. The nurse said you can go home for the rest of the day if you need to."  
"No. Everyone will want to know that I'm okay. Let's go to lunch."  
Boyd wrapped her in a hug for a moment, and then left to collect their things. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she let the silent tears begin to fall. Before the wolf, seizures were such a common occurrence for her, that they became a part of her identity. After the wolf, she completely reinvented that identity. Now, She felt a crack in the armor. She dried her eyes the best she could, and slowly made her way to lunch.

"Do you have any idea what triggered it?" Lydia looked to Kira later that day in Calculus, Danny also sitting in on the conversation.  
"Not at all. She was absolutely fine one moment, and then she was on the ground."  
"Poor thing. It has been so long since she had one. We know Erica, and this has to be messing with her head." Danny added.  
"She knows she doesn't have anything to prove when it comes to us." Kira chimed in.  
Lydia felt a pull of sadness in her chest. She could understand better than almost anyone the unguided and  
lonely struggle of keeping up an appearance. She too knows how it feels to reinvent yourself. To become someone you are finally proud of.  
"It's not that. She feels as if she let herself down. She feels like she isn't as strong as she wants to be."  
"We need to help her get her confidence back." Danny looked to the two and they agreed.

At the same time, Erica was sitting in Coach's class with Isaac and Allison, and tersely avoiding their looks of pity.  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but we're here if you do." Allison laid her hand softly on top of Erica's. The two abhorred one another at first for obvious reasons, but after everything that the pack had gone through together, Erica quickly realized that Allison and her were very much alike. Constantly going above and beyond to prove they can hang with the biggest and baddest.  
"I'm fine guys. Truly I am. I just want to forget this happened."  
Both Isaac and Allison wanted to push the issue further, but they respected their friends wishes.

Later on, as he was walking to his car, Lydia caught up to Danny. She had that look. That look that meant she had a plan and would see it through even if both of them ended up dead. He loved and hated her for it. He also knew that Lydia was his best friend in this crazy town even now that Jackson had returned, (those wounds were still fresh) and in the ten years they had been friends, he had never once not been her right hand man.  
"Follow me back to my house Daniel. I've concocted a brilliant idea and need my partner in crime to execute it."  
Danny just laughed,"Are you providing snacks again?"  
She gave a face of complete offense at that,"When have I not delivered in that department? The usual of bagel bites and vodka."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
..........  
"AFGDBJUGRDFESGUB" Danny failed to speak through a mouthful of food.  
"Such a beautiful sentiment. You sure have a way with words Danny boy."  
"Stiles said he's the only one allowed to call me that." Danny said after swallowing his snack.  
"Stiles tends to bend the rules in my favor, and so does Jackson, who is completely on board with this plan."  
"I've still not fully forgiven him, but I'm glad you two are happy together, Lyds."  
Lydia just smiled. Things were different with Jackson now. He appreciated her intelligence and strength and held her so highly regarded and it felt nice to be treated with respect and not just as a pretty face. She was also very happy for Danny though too. Just like her, he had been thrust into this supernatural craziness just because of his ancestry. Shamanism was prevalent in his families history, and his skill in the practice had helped Lydia many times in the past. Also just like her, he had a tendency to fall for assholes. Damian cheated on him not once, but twice, and the Twins had turned out to be homicidal pawns in Duecalion's plan to eradicate the McCall pack from the Earth. Isaac naturally hated both twins and he made it his duty to make sure Ethan didn't harm Danny. It was then that their long standing feelings for one another were revealed, and the pack was elated when they got together.  
"Thank you. I've got my two favorite guys back, Allison seems to have fully recovered from the incident with the oni, Stiles is free of the nogitsune, everyone seems to be happy right now, and Erica should be too."  
Danny smiled, "What are you thinking?"  
Lydia had a mad gleam in her eyes as she began to speak, "Who are the two most popular kids in this town?"  
"The two of us, obviously."  
"Precisely. And who have both been on the Homecoming committee for four years in a row?"  
"That would also be us."  
"Right! So, here's the plan..."

The following day, Erica was with Malia, Kira, and Cora in homeroom when the announcements started. It was the usual boring onslaught until the members of Homecoming court were announced. Unsurprisingly, Danny, Lydia, Scott, and Allison all made court, but when the last two names were read, " Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd...." Erica felt her heart sink into her gut and tears stinging from the corners of her eyes. Luckily, Ms. Martin was watching the class that day, so she quickly rose from her seat, asked to be excused, and fled from the room. Natalie didn't even try to stop the other three girls as they chased after Erica. They found her in the empty gym, pacing angrily.  
Cora stepped towards her, and began to speak "Erica. Let us help you. What's bothering you so much?"  
Erica whipped around lightning fast and closed in on the girls. "I'm not fucking stupid! I know what a practical joke is. This fucking school is pretentious and underhanded and not nearly the safe haven it claims to be. Why the Hell else would I be nominated for queen!?"  
"That's not fair to yourself Erica! You are just as deserving as the rest of the nominees. I would vote for you!" Kira added.  
"You guys are my friends. That is different. There is no way that nomination isn't meant to be malicious. It's just a reminder that I'm still that girl whose seizures held her back."  
Malia had heard enough, "I know better than anyone what it's like to have your name on everyone's lips, and not for any good reasons. It fucking sucks. But you can't let it consume you Erica. You are so strong , and that shouldn't be negated by one seizure!"  
Erica had apparently heard enough, because without saying a word, she turned and left her friends standing around speechless.

Danny searched frantically for someone from the pack. He didn't know what exactly had happened, but he knew that Erica had the exact opposite reaction to the nomination than what he and Lydia had expected. He saw Isaac round the corner and immediately pulled him into the locker room.  
"What the Hell happened?" He had Isaac's shirt clenched in his fists, their faces impossibly close.  
Isaac had a forlorn look on his face, "She lost it. She thinks that the nomination was a practical joke, and that she's going to be Carrie'd at the dance."  
Danny collapsed into his boyfriend. He was completely at a loss. His friend was hurting, and they seemed to be lost for a solution again.  
Isaac just wrapped his arms around Danny and let him rest his head in the crook of his neck and rubbed soothing circles on his back.  
"Remember our first date? You showed me your surgical scars, and then I mustered the courage to show you my scars and talk about my father. When you said your scars made you feel like a survivor, it made me rethink mine. They remind me that I'm part human too. I have flaws and bruises and trauma, but they are only there to remind me that I'm not an animal or a machine. They remind me of where I've been, but shouldn't dictate where I'm going. I wish Erica could realize that she's allowed to break sometimes too."  
Danny was beaming then.  
"Isaac Lahey, you are brilliant. Call a pack meeting at Derek's. Stiles can work on smoothing it over later. I'll get Lyds to make sure Erica comes too. I know what to do! I love you!"  
Isaac felt his heart sing. That was the first time Danny had said those words to him. There was no rise in his heartbeat, just a beautiful proclamation.  
Danny, realizing what he did, quickly pecked Isaac on the lips and ran from the room before his boyfriend could respond.

So that's how the pack had found themselves gathered at Derek's loft. They were deathly silent, waiting for Lydia and Erica to walk through the door. When it finally creaked open, Boyd immediately placed himself in the center of the room. He was going to make sure that his girlfriend left the meeting feeling happy again.  
"What happened? Those Gremlin things aren't back again are they?"  
Scott cut off Erica's rapid fire questions and got to his feet first and pulled out his inhaler, "I still have asthma attacks sometimes. I used to think it was because I wasn't strong enough to be a wolf, but that's not what it meant at all."  
Stiles patted his friend on the back, and then spoke up, "I still have panic attacks, sometimes so bad that I crawl into bed with my father all night just to calm myself down."  
Isaac hugged Erica, and then he too spoke, "It's no secret I have scars. Some are nearly invisible now, but some are still etched deep. I try to use them as motivation to be the best version of myself, rather than reminders of the Hell that I've been through." He took Danny's hand in his as he spoke and gently pulled him close.  
Allison placed her hand on Erica's arm and said her peace as well, " I nearly lost my mind under the control and pressure of my family, but I see that situation now as reason to be even more proud after each victory I have with you guys. We've all been through Hell, but we always come back from it, and we always bounce back together."  
Boyd took Erica's hands in his then, "I can't tell you how long I've loved you Erica. Before all this, when I sat alone everyday, you always noticed me. I noticed you too. You have always been so beautiful to me. You inspire me everyday by how far you've come, but you don't need the wolf to be strong. Even before it all, with your seizures, all by yourself, you saddled back up and climbed that rock wall again. You did it because you've always been that strong. And I've always been this in love with you."  
Erica was crying again. Happy tears this time however, realizing that she didn't have to bear the brunt of any dilemma alone. She had a pack, a family, with which she always had support from. Most importantly though, she had Boyd, and he was looking at her that way again. Like she hung the moon and stars, and she knew for sure things were going to be alright.

Erica was dancing with Stiles and Kira, the events of the following week a distant memory. She was entirely wrapped up in the bliss of the dance and spending the night with her friends.  
"I have the hottest date of all, and he's not even allowed to be here!"  
Kira just gave Stiles a sympathetic grin and they smiled as Lydia and Danny approached with their boyfriends.  
"Lahey and I are going to get some drinks for everyone. We'll be right back." Jackson began to walk away with Isaac, and the two started bickering about whatever sports game had broadcast the night before.  
Erica just laughed, "When did they start to tolerate one another?"  
Danny gave her a sheepish grin, "He was so upset that I was giving him the silent treatment for dying and then running away to London and telling me absolutely nothing, that he started to hang out with Isaac just so he had an excuse to be around me, but now they have become 'bros' and I'm angry with him all over again for corrupting Isaac."  
Everyone was laughing at that. The two boys made their way back to the group just as the rest of the pack found them as well. The DJ called the court nominees to the stage, and they filed into place, girls on one side and guys on the other.  
Once again, Erica's heart stopped when she heard her name and Boyd's called, but when Lydia and Allison engulfed her in a hug from both sides, and the entire room was cheering and applauding, she felt happier than she ever had before. It was all made even better when Boyd placed the crown on her head, and was giving her that look again. They all made their way off the stage again, and the pack initiated a massive group hug. Danny found Lydia in the fray, and reserved a hug solely for his partner in crime.  
"We've still got it!"  
She smiled back at him, "We're going to take over the world together one day Danny boy!!"  
Isaac smiled at Lydia then, "Can I steal this handsome gentleman from you for a moment?"  
She gave her signature Lydia Martin, all-knowing queen bitch grin, and bowed away like the goddess she is.  
Danny turned to Isaac then, and Isaac took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Not that it is any surprise, but I love you too Danny Mahealani. More than you'll ever know." 

As the night came to a close, Erica was pressed against Boyd's chest dancing the last slow dance of the night. "I love you Boyd." He held her tighter at that, "And I love you." And she felt that she was wrong earlier when the crown was being placed on her head. This is the happiest she's ever been. She didn't need recognition like that to feel powerful and beautiful. All she needed was her friends and Boyd. When he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes, she knew she could face the world.


End file.
